


It's Too Darn Hot

by vlalekat



Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hot Sex, Literally like it's hot and they have sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, it's possibly the dirtiest thing I've ever written, oh god what have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlalekat/pseuds/vlalekat
Summary: Summer in Diamond City is a brutal thing; the sun beats down on the metal shacks in the market and creates more heat. The great green walls that keep the city’s inhabitants safe block any breeze down at the bottom and the only people who get even a breath of fresh air are the inhabitants of the Upper Stands.Piper sits on the roof of Publick Occurences, stripped down to a tank top and sticky with sweat. Up here there’s a bit more air than on the ground, and the scavenged scraps of carpet Nora’s brought her make a patchwork rug beneath her feet. The carpet, though hot, cuts down on the amount of sun that reaches the corrugated tin roof and so Piper’s able to make it from the door to the lawn chairs she stashed up here without burning her feet.--It's a hot day. Nora pays Piper a visit. It...pays off. Follow-up to Baby, It's Cold Outside. This time, things get a little steamy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What does a fanfic writer do when she gets blocked on her main project? Why, write an explicit femslash oneshot involving completely different characters. This is a follow-up to Baby, It’s Cold Outside, and if you don’t want to see some girl-on-girl action, I suggest you close this window now. Seriously, this is the MOST EXPLICIT SEXUAL THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. It’s like a solid 3000k words of smut. 
> 
> You have been warned.

**Mid-Summer, 2288**

 

Summer in Diamond City is a brutal thing; the sun beats down on the metal shacks in the market and creates more heat. The great green walls that keep the city’s inhabitants safe block any breeze down at the bottom and the only people who get even a breath of fresh air are the inhabitants of the Upper Stands.

Piper sits on the roof of Publick Occurences, stripped down to a tank top and sticky with sweat. Up here there’s a bit more air than on the ground, and the scavenged scraps of carpet Nora’s brought her make a patchwork rug beneath her feet. The carpet, though hot, cuts down on the amount of sun that reaches the corrugated tin roof and so Piper’s able to make it from the door to the lawn chairs she stashed up here without burning her feet. The elaborate sign for the newspaper office blocks the sun and offers her some measure of privacy, so she’s taken off her shorts and lies draped over the side of the chair; her bare legs are thrown casually over the arm and naked feet dangle. Despite the shade created by the Publick Occurences sign, she’s put on a pair of sunglasses to help cut the glare of the sun on the mottled collection of metal rooves and walls. She’s not sure where Nat is; she said something about going to play with Pete Pembroke, so hopefully she’s at least out of the sun and not getting into too much trouble.

If she was a better mom, maybe she’d have gotten more information, but then again, she’s not Nat’s mom, she’s her sister, and anyway it’s too hot for anyone to get into trouble. She knows she wouldn’t have the energy for it, so even if little Petey thinks he’s going to take Nat under the bleachers and explore, he’s probably wrong.

Probably.

There’s the sound of a heavy metal door swinging open and then shut; it’s her door, isn’t it? The vibration from the bottom floor travels up through the building and shakes the legs of Piper’s chair. Is that Nat back already? She thought her sister would be gone for hours, but then again, if Nat’s back now at least Piper doesn’t have to worry she’s getting into trouble.

With a creak and a groan, the door to the roof opens, and then there’s the sound of someone stepping out.

“Piper?” That’s not Nat’s voice; no, there’s only one woman she knows with a purr like that, and it’s most definitely not her twelve year-old sister.

No, it’s Nora.

She sits up in a scramble of arms and legs, flailing as she tries to get upright, but the chair seems to be eating her. Where are her shorts? Oh shit, she’s just _covered_ in sweat and she must stink to high heaven, and this is _not_ the way she wanted to greet Nora when the vault dweller came back to town. No, she was going to wash her hair and wear that new blouse she got at Fallon’s, the one with the little ivory buttons, the one that’s only slightly worn at the hem, and  -

In her desperate bid to get out of the chair, Piper goes tumbling onto the roof. There’s a loud clang as she lands on her rear – that’s going to bruise – but at least the heat and the noise are muffled by the carpet fragments. Small mercies.

“Piper?” Now Nora sounds worried, and then she appears around the corner of the sign, breathless and concern etched on her face. “Are you okay?”

Nora’s hands are on her elbows, steadying and warm. Piper groans to herself and lets Nora help her up. Looking down at her legs, she realizes again that she stripped down to her underwear in a desperate bid to cool down. Nora realizes what she’s wearing – or more accurately, what she’s not wearing – at the same time Piper does, and the pretty pink blush that rises over her cheeks mimics Piper’s own.

“Sorry, Blue,” Piper stammers, her brain too tired from the heat to engage properly, but Nora – satisfied that Piper’s steady again – has stepped back and let go of her elbows.  She’s close enough that Piper can still feel the extra heat radiating off her, but far enough that they’re not quite touching. Piper casts her eyes about quickly, looking for her shorts, but they’re completely missing now, and so she grabs the old pre-war magazine she’d been pretending to read and flips it open, holding it like a skirt over her waist.

Nora pushes the sunglasses she wears – classy things, the white frames barely scuffed – up onto the top of her head and raises an eyebrow at her; uncovered like this, her eyes are bright and dark at the same time, deep and sparkling in the shadow cast by the sign. Piper’s drowning, she can’t look away.

“What’re you apologizing for?” There’s a studied innocence in the question, like Nora knows what Piper’s apologizing for and thinks it’s silly. This happens sometimes, with her – it seems like nothing embarrasses her, and Piper wonders sometimes if everyone was like this, before the war.

Either way, she knows better than to apologize for falling out of a chair – after all, it wasn’t like she did it on purpose, and the only person she hurt was herself. And apologizing for not wearing any shorts – even if it’s all stuff Nora has seen before - is on the tip of her tongue except for one thing. That thing is _Nora’s_ tongue, poking just barely out of her mouth, licking her lips in a slow and unconscious way, like she’s seen something she likes.

A hundred degrees, and a chill passes through Piper. It’s so strong she’s surprised to realize the rivulets of sweat working down her spine haven’t turned to ice.

“Hot out here, isn’t it?” That innocence again, like she doesn’t know what she’s doing to Piper, but Piper knows better. Nora’s in full pin-up mode today – her hair is pulled up off her head in ornate curls, tied off with a ragged bandana. In deference to the heat, she’s forgone the lipstick though her eyes are lined with swooping wings at the corners. She’s still wearing the vault suit and though it doesn’t show sweat, it’s got to be oppressive wearing that thing in the heat.

Nora puts her pack down against the back of the sign and stretches, her long limbs drawing her body taut so that Piper has no choice but to see the way she fills out the suit, the soft curves of her breasts straining against the restrictive fabric -

When Nora grabs the zipper pull on the front of her suit, Piper’s knees turn to jelly and she takes a step back; she bumps into the chair she just vacated with the backs of her thighs and collapses into it as clumsily as she got out of it initially. The magazine she’s holding goes flying, hits the edge of the roof, and falls to the ground.

A strip of flesh, more tan than it was last time Piper saw her, appears on Nora’s chest as the yellow stripe in the middle of her suit parts. There’s the white band of her bra and then her slightly-rounded tummy – the pre-war weight has never quite fallen off, and good thing, too, because Piper never gets sick of the way it feels pressed up against her – and then Nora slides the sleeves off her arms one at a time.

Down in the market below, Piper can hear Myrna hollering about synth-free shopping, and then, quieter, a snide comment from Nick. Takahashi’s pouring noodles for someone – there’s tell-tale splashing – and she can even hear the snicking of scissors over and John and Kathy’s.

And none of it matters because now Nora’s stepping out of the vault suit completely, dropping it on the particolored carpet scraps, blue on red paisley, the yellow clashing with a bright green. Her bra and panties are stained and torn – life in the Commonwealth isn’t exactly neat and tidy – and the panties have been repaired on one side with dark blue thread. As she always is when Nora pulls her clothes off, Piper’s breathless.

“What are you staring at?”

“You know what I’m staring at, Blue,” her voice comes out half-strangled, croaking and sluggish in the heat. It’s true; from the look in her eyes that she’s done this whole thing on purpose and relishes the way Piper’s mouth has dropped open as she stares. It’s a game, it’s a tease, and Nora fans her sweaty neck with one hand in a pantomime of suffering – all while looking at Piper from under the veil of her lashes, head tilted slightly, her lips flirting with a small smile.

Nora drops into a crouch and pulls a couple bottles from her bag. She stands, struts over, and sits in the lawn chair opposite Piper’s, the one with the ratty teal cushions. Nora twists the caps off them and thrusts one into Piper’s hand.

The bottle is sweaty and cool, though not cold; she’d be surprised if it was in this heat, but the very fact that it’s not warm is a relief. The label is peeling off in one corner, but the faded writing declares it to be Gwinnett Ale, and when Piper takes a swig it’s foamy and cool and she’s going to die because it feels so good.

“Ah, Blue, thank you,” she lets out softly, savoring the way the beer seems to cool her from inside out. Nora gives her a nod and they sit, companionable but not touching – it’s too hot for that – and drink their beers. “Where did you find these?”

The smile Nora gives her is like a secret. “You’re a reporter, you know I can’t reveal my sources.”

She laughs, and Nora’s smile widens.

“I’ve got a couple more, though, when you finish that one.” Beer isn’t Piper’s favorite thing, but on a hot day like this it’s possibly the greatest thing she could have imagined drinking. She rests the bottom of the bottle between her breasts, just inside her shirt, and closes her eyes.

“You’ve gotten tan.”

“I guess so.” That low rumble again, and she can feel a hot coil forming between her legs at the sound of it. Does Nora have any idea what that voice does to her?

There’s the sound of a lighter and then the dry sizzle of a cigarette being lit. Piper lifts the beer to her lips and takes another slow sip, rolling it around in her mouth before she swallows. The smell of cigarette smoke drifts over and wouldn’t it be nice if Blue would share?

“Someone’s spent some time out in the sun,” she says, reaching her hand out for the cigarette. A moment later it’s laced between her fingers and she takes a puff. Nora snickers.

“You know I like to nap outside.”

Piper sits up, lowers her sunglasses to look over at Nora. For a relic she looks pretty good, leaning back in the lawn chair with her feet up on the rounded top of the “B” Publick. “Looks like maybe you haven’t been wearing much when you…nap.”

“Well, it has been _awfully_ hot.” That’s not an answer and they both know it. Piper smirks and leans back, takes another drag off the cigarette.

“I bet Strong just loves that.” This gets a real laugh from Nora, a genuine and deep one.

“He may have made a few comments about ‘blue lady need clothes,’ but otherwise he was a perfect gentleman.”

Piper snorts at that, hands the cigarette back to Nora. Leans back in her seat and takes another long sip of beer.

“I missed you,” she says finally, nervous fingers peeling away the rest of the label on the Gwinnett bottle. A sigh from Nora. It’s not fair to put this on her; Nora’s work necessitates that she travel often, and Piper’s…well, Piper’s got Nat. She’s got to stay close to home at least most of the time and make sure her sister is okay.

She doesn’t want Nat to grow up too fast. Hardly anyone gets the chance to be a kid anymore.

Nora looks nervous now, too; she fidgets, setting her beer down, and smooths an errant lock of hair back under the bandana. She takes another drink of her beer and sets the bottle down on the roof - or tries to at any rate, before she realizes that the slanted angle of it will cause the bottle to spill – then instead she puts it in her chair as she stands.

The way she walks over hypnotizes Piper. She can’t take her eyes off the narrow strip of white fabric on Nora’s hip, the sloppy dark blue stitches that snake up the spot where the panties ripped. She watches as Nora’s hips sink down, and then there’s her waist, slim but with that delicious pad of fat at the front. There’s the faint stretch marks like spider webs over her hips and thighs. And then Nora is kneeling before her, sinking to her knees on the carpet before her, and Piper can see the swell of her breasts inside her bra, the glistening beads of sweat on her golden skin.

Nora takes the beer from Piper, sets it aside on her chair where it leans drunkenly against her own, and slides her hands up the inside of Piper’s thighs, slipping them apart as smoothly as if they were curtains. She moves herself between them, purposeful and tempting.

She tears her eyes away to look at Nora’s face, at the lean line of her nose and the sultry curve of her lips. Nora looks up at her, green and gold eyes glowing from between her lashes. And then they’re kissing, one of Nora’s hands gripping her hip and the other rising to caress her cheek, to guide her chin to the right angle so their mouths fit together so perfectly.

Nora’s sweat-slick body moves between Piper’s knees, her breasts bumping up against Piper’s stomach, and she curls her head down to move closer to Nora, to wrap one arm around the woman’s narrow shoulders. It’s too hot for this, the city is a sauna, but the thought of being away from her – from the way her lips part so readily and the hungry way she kisses – is physically painful.

And so she leans into her, despite the way it makes her skin burn, or maybe because of it. She opens her lips and lets Nora dip her tongue tenderly into her mouth; she licks Nora’s lips, she explores the cavern of her mouth, she nips lightly at Nora’s tongue. When Nora lets out a small moan there’s the feeling of something twitching inside her, and Piper moves even closer so she’s barely sitting in her seat.

Nora’s hands are in her hair, her fingers rubbing against Piper’s scalp, and she brings one hand to rest on Nora’s breast.  The flesh there is firm, supple, and the weight of it in her palm excites her; there’s a tingle that only intensifies when Piper slips her fingers inside the cup of the bra to push it aside and play her fingers along the tender skin of Nora’s areola.

The fabric of the bra strains and Nora leans back, licking her lips and reaching behind herself. A moment later, she’s unhooked her bra and dangles it from one finger before letting it drop to the ridges of the roof.

Piper blinks, looks from Nora’s exposed breasts to her face and then back down. She dares a glance past the sign, to the streets below, trying to see if anyone might be able to see through to the expanse of Nora’s beautiful bare back, then cups her left breast. It’s heavy, a little loose, and the nipple pebbles immediately when Piper runs her thumb over it. Nora arches her back, leaning into the V of Piper’s legs, and tilts her head back. It’s too much of a taunt, and so Piper brings her forefinger around to tease that dark pink nipple to attention and lick a stripe along Nora’s throat.

Nora sighs and sags against her; Piper snakes her spare arm under Nora’s arms and around her back, guiding Nora into her lap. Nora’s legs open wide as she straddles Piper, their thighs slippery against each other. Nora gives her a mischievous look and then one of her small hands works its way into Piper’s panties, the backs of her fingers gently working against the tender nub of flesh that twitches in response. Piper nibbles at Nora’s earlobe, the salty taste of her sweat sexier than it has any business being. She can feel herself growing wet; Nora’s fingers silky against her skin.

Nora’s other hand rests heavily on her shoulder and the look the older woman gives her takes Piper’s breath away; it’s sultry, it’s seductive, with that little flutter of her lashes and the slight smirk on her lips. She’s never been with a woman who can get her motor running with just a look before, but there’s something about Nora, about the delicate way the woman’s fingers are tracing the outside of her entrance that makes her shudder a little.

One finger slips inside her tenderly, almost hesitant. Piper stifles a gasp by biting down on Nora’s shoulder and the woman giggles, a quiet and erotic sound that sends a shiver right down Piper’s spine.

Or maybe that’s just the motion of it cleverly stroking her that does that. Or maybe it’s the second finger Nora adds and the way she leans back to watch Piper’s face, her eyes heavily-lidded and sensual, dark under their lashes.

They shouldn’t do this, Piper realizes, not here, not now. Not in the early afternoon with the market so full and Myrna hawking supplies and Arturo’s voice rising above the crowd and – her breath comes in stuttering gasps, hot and sudden and she leans down to take one of Nora’s nipples between her lips. She teases it gently, enticed by the small hum of pleasure Nora lets out. She runs her hand from Nora’s waist down the expanse of her hip to grip the side of her ass and then Piper can’t help herself, she lets Nora’s nipple go and _grinds_ into her hand, her skin shivering with alternating cold and heat.

There’s a tap on her shoulder; Nora slides off her lap, taking her luscious hand with her. Panting, almost delirious with wanting, Piper gives her a glare. Nora shakes it off as she does almost everything and take Piper’s hand in her damp one, the smell of her own arousal rising in the air. Nora pulls her out of her chair and guides Piper to the carpet scraps spread on the roof, giving her a gentle push.

She’s been here before, although never on the roof; Piper knows that push, knows to sit down and let herself fall. So she does; she lets her back lean back against the rug, one shoulder on a navy blue with golden flowers and the other on burgundy and green stripes. Nora’s hands move to the straps of her top, slipping them over her shoulders, and drawing out her breasts. They don’t pause there but keep moving south, where they hook into the sides of her panties and slide them down her legs, leaving her bare to the sky.

Nora’s mouth is already hard at work, her tongue teasing one of Piper’s nipples before moving to the other; one of her hands rests gently on Piper’s waist, gives her a soft squeeze, and then hugs the curve of her hip before coming to rest finally at the top of her thigh. The thumb flicks its way over Piper’s clit, and she has to stuff a hand in her mouth to keep from letting out a yelp of pleasure.

Against her breast, she can feel Nora smile, and then the soft pad of her tongue gives one final, thoughtful lick before those perfect lips begin following the path of her hands down. Down, down, down, until she pauses, her breath cool in the heat of the day. Nora blows gently across the tender skin at the meeting of Piper’s thighs, and a shiver starts there before making its way down each of her limbs in turn.

They shouldn’t be doing this, she thinks wildly. What about the people in the market? What if they hear them, what if they hear her –

The first touch of Nora’s tongue against her is electric, like sparks going off. Piper arches her back, leaning into it, and both her hands go to the back of her head, running through her own hair. She can’t think of anything but that gentle touch, and then Nora does it again.

She can’t help it, a groan escapes her mouth and she closes her eyes against the bright blue sky. Somewhere along the way she’s lost her sunglasses, but she couldn’t tell you where. Nora’s mouth closes around her clit, one slick finger sliding inside her again, and Piper’s eyes fly open.

Her hands make their way, unbidden, down to Nora’s head. Her fingers entwine with the woman’s light brown hair, ruining the elaborate style she had before, but Piper doesn’t care because another finger has joined the first and she has the unique and amazing feeling of _opening;_ like a hubflower in the spring, she parts.

There’s the slick, wet sound of Nora’s fingers working in and out of her, and that mouth, sucking and nibbling and sucking again. The firm suction of it has Piper teetering on the edge already, but then she looks down and sees Nora add a third finger to what’s happening inside of it, a sly smile on her face. Nora’s other hand works its way up her chest to tweak her nipple, and then her lips descend again, dragging Piper closer to her climax as her fingers tap inside, as her other hand tugs on her nipple and teases the underside of her breast.

Above her, a group of pigeons take flight, white and grey streaks against the brilliant blue of the sky.

Piper wraps her hands around Nora’s hair, trying to remind herself to be gentle, and writhes, panting quietly as she comes. Her skin is hot and cold, shudders running through her, as Nora brings her to completion; she lies still after, shivering intermittently. Nora moves up her body to lie next to her, and gradually Piper comes down, back into her body to discover Nora’s eyes still dark and sultry as they watch her.

Suddenly shy, as she always is when Nora’s seen that intimate side of her, Piper turns her head away. Nora’s not having it though; she brings one hand up and pulls Piper’s face back onto her. Nora’s eyes flick down to the lines of Piper’s naked body, and Piper can feel a flush start at her toes and spread up her legs all the way to the roots of her hair. She wants to stammer some sort of explanation – though why she couldn’t say, it’s not as if they’ve never done this before – but then Nora has slipped in against her, and oh god, is she grinding against Piper’s thigh?

She is, shamelessly, her skin as hot as the sun above, and Piper turns slightly to catch her hip with a tired hand. She slides her hand along the soft skin of Nora’s hip, then slips it inside her underwear and between her legs. The hair there is short, fair, coarse. Piper teases her for a moment by stroking the short curls, then rubs the pad of one finger along her entrance, hesitating at Nora’s clit. Nora leans into her then, kisses her hard on the lips, and she smells of sex. In a moment, Piper’s fingers slip inside Nora. She’s so wet, so slick – and then Nora’s hand is back on her. No teasing this time; Nora slides her fingers inside Piper quickly, the heel of her hand against Piper’s clit.

They fuck each other like this, turned towards each other and rubbing against the coarse weave of the carpet, in the shade of the Publick Occurences sign, until they both finish, panting and overcome with the sweat and the heat and the sun.

The summer sun makes its slow path across the sky, and though it must be four or even five in the afternoon, it’s barely darker than it was at noon. If it were winter, Piper muses, it would be nearly dark at night, and she and Nora would be huddled up inside the office. Perhaps on the couch with something to read – Nora likes the classics, particularly Dostoyevsky, while Piper’s partial to the detective mysteries she borrows from Ellie. Snuggled under a blanket with their feet in each others’ laps. Right now a blanket would smother them.

She rolls closer to Nora and gives her a kiss on the nose. Nora’s lips quirk up tiredly, and she flops onto her back.

“It’s the fourth of July today,” Nora says finally. Piper nods, uncertain. That sounds like an important date, but for the life of her she can’t understand why. She inches forward, across the scratchy orange-and-pink flowers to the plush gray speckles. “It was an important holiday in my time. It was Independence Day.”

Piper presses a kiss to her shoulder. Sometimes Nora needs to talk about these old-world traditions; it seems to help her let them go. The best thing she can think to do is let her. After she shares, Nora always seems lighter, less worried, less sad.

Nora rises up partway and lets Piper into the nook of her shoulder, lets Piper nuzzle against her neck. Piper, never one to let an opportunity like that by, gets up against Nora’s body. Somehow after everything they’ve done, it doesn’t seem so hot outside anymore.

“Do you miss it?”

“Of course.” Her voice is so soft Piper almost can’t hear it over the sound of "Atom Bomb Baby" playing somewhere below.

Nora turns back to her, meets her eyes. She looks steady, calm.

“I miss it,” Nora says again. “But if it hadn’t happened –“

Piper kisses her. Sometimes it’s better not to know what if.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finish and post this because of a review I got on FFN about how they wish the other one was a lemon. Well, buddy, you got your wish. Ta-da.


End file.
